fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eddy
Eddy is a main character from the Cartoon Network animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy. The self-appointed leader of the Eds, Eddy is ambitious and money-hungry, constantly coming up with schemes and scams, mostly to try and get money with which to buy jawbreakers or to increase his social status among the neighborhood kids. He does genuinely care for his friends Ed and Edd, though his greed and ambition can sometimes cause him to neglect his friends. In Fiction Wrestling, Eddy is best known for his exploits alongside his friends, Ed and Edd. He currently competes in numerous companies, including Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW), which he helped to found. He is the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion in his first reign. Background *'Series: 'Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *'Species: '''Human *'Age: 13 *'''Height: TBA *'Weight:' TBA *'Companies:' (Currently) PCUW (one of the founders), WWE: Animated, XCW, CWF, ACW, CWA, WWT, UCW *'Debut:' TBA *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Peach Creek *'Allies: 'Ed, Edd, Rolf (sometimes), Nazz (sometimes) *'Rivals: '''Kevin, South Park Four, Psymon Stark, The Wolves, Destiny Empire *'Twitter: @UltimateScammer (PCUW), @DGenerationEDDY (XCW), @ScammerEd (ACW, UCW) Wrestling Career '''WWE: Animated 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling' 'X-Treme Cartoon Wrestling' 'Awesome Championship Wrestling' 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' 'World Wrestling Television' Ultimate Cartoon Wrestling Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly working for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. Personal Life In Wrestling Eddy seems to use a more all-around wrestling style compared to the powerhouse Ed and the high-flying Edd. In PCUW, his Style is a mixture of TNA Stars Mr. Anderson and Kurt Angle. Finishers *''Edigree'' (Double Underhook Facebuster) * GED — Getting Every Dollar (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Knee Lift) *''Money Lock'' (Ankle Lock) *''Money Lock 2.0'' (Koji Lock, sometimes proceeded by Jumping Reverse STO) *''Saviour Self'' (Full Nelson Facebuster) *''SpearED'' (Spear) *''SuckerBreaker'' (Reverse STO) *''Sucker Charge'' (Jumping Reverse STO) * Cash Drop (Running Knee Lift followed by a Falling Neckbreaker) Signatures *''Cash Out'' (Turnbuckle Handstand Elbow Drop) * Dollar Sign (Full Nelson Slam) * Jaw Buster (Double Knee Jawbreaker) *Moonsault *Multiple Suplex Variations **Bridging / Release Belly-to-Back **Bridging / Release / Rolling German **Overhead Belly-to-Belly, sometimes from the top rope *''Peach Creek Plunge'' (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, sometimes from an elevated position) *''Pigeon Snatch'' (Flapjack) Managers Nicknames Entrance Themes *'"Feedback"' by Dale Oliver (PCUW) *"Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver (PCUW; as part of the Erupting Eds) *'"Turn Up The Trouble"' by Airbourne (ACW; April 26, 2013 - present) *'"Break it Down"' by The DX Band (ACW; April 5, 2013 - present; as part of the Erupting Eds) *'"The Game"' by Motörhead (XCW) * "Money" by I Fight Dragons (CWA) *"King of My World" by Saliva (WWT) * "'''Burn in My Light" '''by Mercy Drive (UCW) Championships and Accomplishments Awesome Championship Wrestling Cartoon Wrestling Alliance *CWA Combine Championship (7 times, current, most individual reigns in history) - with Ed (3), Edd (2), King (1), and Raiden (1) *CWA Combat Championship (1 time) *CWA Global Championship (1 time) Cartoon Wrestling Federation *CWF World Championship (1 time) *CWF Tag Team Championship (TBA time) - with TBA Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling *PCUW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *PCUW Television Championship (1 time) Ultimate Cartoon Wrestling *Championship] (3 times, current) *UCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ed (1), and Edd (1) *2006 & 2013 UCW Rumble Winner WWE: Animated Fanfiction Wrestling Awards *Charismatic Star of the Year (2013) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers